The Haunting
by IDangerousCookie
Summary: Saya and her friends get ready for another day of school when they find out the school closed down for a few weeks. Curious by this, the gang decides to investigate their school on Halloween.


October, 31th.

Dark clouds covered the blue skies, as a chill filled the air. Saya and her friends lived in a small house a few minutes from where they went to school, Miyuki was doing the dishes while you and the others got ready for school.

A sudden knock on the door startled her, she dried her hands and walked over to the door, opening it.

_"Morning."_ Axel said, dressed in his school uniform, his black coat unbuttoned, his tie loosened.

_"Ah, Good morning, Axel"_ Miyuki said with a gentle smile.

_"Would you be so kind, to go wake her up, Axel"_

_"Sure."_ he said, hands in his pockets, as he walked up the stairs to her room.

She stared at the school uniform on her bed. A sigh escaped her lips. I hate skirts. _Why do I have to wear this?!_ Tsk. Unhappy, she removed her tank top, slipping into her blouse, as she was buttoning it up. She notice the door slightly opening.

_"Sa-"_ He stopped, closing the door, as his cheeks burned red.

_"Axel!"_ She shouted, turning pink.

She finished buttoning up her shirt and change into her black skirt. She stopped in front of her mirror, a sigh, escaped her lips again. She picked up her brush and gently brushed her long sky blue hair. Taking the bag from her bed, she walked out, standing in front of a blushing Axel.

_"I-I'm sorry"_ he stammered looking in the other direction.

_"I swear..."_ Saya said, giggling.

As they both made their way downstairs, Ren and Sakura were waiting for them outside. she smiled, seeing everyone waiting for her and Axel.

_"There they are."_ Demyx said with a chuckle

_"I hate skirts."_ Saya mumbled, trying to fix it.

_"I think you look hot."_ Axel said, with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

_"Shut up."_

The early morning chill had left, revealing a beautiful, hot day. As she made her way to school with her friends, the heat seemed to intensify.

_"Man, it's hot!"_ he complained.

_"What? Can't handle the heat, Axel?"_ she asked teasingly. He looked away, throwing his arms behind his head. A soft shade of pink found its way on to his cheeks, she and Ren giggled.

* * *

><p><em>"Saya-Chan!"<em> May shouted, as she ran towards her and the others. She stopped in front of Saya, gasping for air.

_"Running late this morning?"_ she asked.

_"Heehee, no, there's no school today."_ She said standing up straight.

_"Euh?!"_

_"They didn't say why, just that it was closed until further notice."_ she said fixing her skirt

_"Well, now I'm curious."_ She said, running towards it, curiously getting the best of her.

_"Saya! Wait up!"_ Axel yelled, as they ran behind her.

* * *

><p><em>"Wonder why its closed."<em> Ren said, reading the notice on the front door.

Saya peeked through one of the windows, a shadowy figured brushed by the doorway, she jumped back in surprised.

_"What is it?"_ Saiix asked.

_"There's someone inside."_ she said, walking inside.

_"Oi! Chotto!"_ May shouted, with a worried look on her face.

Axel, soon followed in after her. The building was dark, the windows were covered up, making it practically impossible to see. A chold chill suddenly filled the room, as screams filled the air.

_"Saya!"_ he yelled.

_"We're going to have to split up."_ Vexen said, in a rather calm tone.

_"Axel, Riku and Ren, take the first floor. Roxas, Zexion, Vixen and Aiko will take the second. Suko, Momo, Sora and Marluxia take the third floor. Demyx, May and I will look in the basement, the rest, wait outside in case she comes back out."_

_"These might help."_ Xemnas said, handing out flashlights.

They nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Their flashlights being the only source of light, the walked in the darkness, shining the light in every room. Dust, over turned desks, cobwebs everywhere. It seemed as the school was abandoned for they got further down the hall, a terrible stench filled the air. Riku pointed his flashlight, covering their nose and mouth from the smell. Ren gasped at the sight, a pile of dead bodies laid in front of them. He pulled her into his arms to comfort her, Axel looked away, refusing to let the smell get to him.<p>

_"So...So many bodies..."_ Riku said in shock.

_"Let's go."_ Axel replied, keeping calm.

Meanwhile, Demyx and his group arrived at the basement, as Vexen pushed open the big rusted door that led to the basement, they were greeted by a cloud of dust. As they shined their flashlights inside, they notice old rusted stairs going further down, cobwebs covering the entire place, dead bugs and bones covered the floor, the smell of mold and other unidetified smells filled the air.

_"The hell..."_ Demyx said covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

_"Something isn't right."_ Vexen said, as screams echoed throughout the school.

_"You think! Just look at this place!"_ Demyx said, annoyed with the current situation.

_"Demyx..."_ May said, with a worried expression on her face.

_"I'm sorry. This place just...creeps me out."_ he said, holding her close.

* * *

><p><em>"Sora! Look out!"<em> Suko shouted, as something horrid came out of the shadows.

_"A heartless?"_ he asked, backing up.

_"I don't think so..."_ Suko said, as she fell down.

_"Ewww!"_ she yelled, Sora laughed as his girlfriend was now sitting down in a gooey substance.

_"Not funny, Sora."_ she said getting up, wiping the goo off her hands.

_"Sorry."_ he said, snickering.

Marluxia and Momo watched, holding back their laughter.

_"You okay?"_ he asked turning his attention to her.

_"I'm fine. What the hell was that?"_ she asked.

He shook his head, as he turned around to face her, he noticed Marluxia and Momo were no longer there. He began scanning the room, hoping to find them. An uneasy feeling filled her stomach.

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." _She said, looking around the room.

_"Don't worry, Suko-Chan, we'll find her."_ he said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you kidding me!?"<em> Roxas screamed, looking at the mark on the wall.

_"We've been going around in circles!"_

_"Roxas, please calm down."_ she said, trying to calm to angered blonde.

Zexion stood there, silent. He looked around calmly, thinking. Aiko looked over at him and nudged Roxas in his side, to get his attention. They stood there, watching Zexion, as if a new and strange creature had appeared.

_"Strange, how today it's a maze."_ he questioned, looking over at them.

_"Euh!?"_ they said, looking at each other.

_"You're right. All our classes are usually here..."_ Aiko said, as it only occurred to her now.

_"How is this possible?"_ Vixen asked, looking round.

* * *

><p><em>"Saya!"<em> Axel shouted, his eyes wandering everywhere.

_"We've searched the entire area. Perhaps, we should go find the others?"_ Ren suggested.

His gaze meet the dust ground. Thoughts of where you have disappeared clouded his mind. Saya...Where are you...He stood there as if in a daze, a saddened expression on his face. He was pulled from his thoughts as a voice yelled his name.

_"Find anything?"_ Vexen asked.

_"No."_ Axel replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

_"Let's meet up with Roxas."_ he said, walking away.

They followed him to where Roxas and his group were suppose to be searching. Looking everywhere, his group is no where to be found.

_"Roxas!"_ Axel shouted, looking around.

_"Over here!"_ Aiko yelled, a chuckle escaped her lips as Axel and the others came into view.

_"I can't take this anymore!"_ Roxas screamed with annoyance.

_"What's with him?"_ Axel asked, curiosity in his eyes.

_"It seems, we have been wandering in circles."_ Vixen said looking over to her brother.

_"What in the world is going on?"_ Ren asked.

_"A mirage...?"_ Zexion said, walking towards a wall of cobwebs.

_"Zexion, Wait!"_ Vixen Shouted, running after him.

_"Well, let's go."_ Aiko said, following Zexion and Vixen.

Zexion came to a halt in front of them, gently moving the cobwebs out of the way, revealing a hallway. They looked at each other confused, remaining quiet, they continued to walk down the hallway. Meanwhile, Sakura and the others, sat outside, in front of the school as screams continued to fill the air. The fall wind began to pick up, sending shivers down their spines.

_"Think we over did it?"_ Shinju asked, gazing up at the building.

_"I think, they'll be fine."_ Saiix replied a smirk formed on his lips.

_"We should get ready."_ Yuki said, vanishing within the shadows.

They nodded and followed her as the clouds darkened, heavy rain began hitting the cold cement of the school yard, the wind passing through the branches of the nearby trees, causing them to howl. As they made their way to their destination, grins had formed on their lips at the sudden change of weather.

* * *

><p><em>"Whoa!"<em> Sora shouted as the floor beneath his feet began to fade.

_"Sora, be careful."_ Suko said, pulling him back.

_"That's a long way down..."_ he said, laughing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Let's look for Marluxia and Momo"_ She suggested.

_"Maybe they're with Saya"_ he said, walking in the opposite direction.

_"Um. Sora?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"We just came from there..."_ she said, giggling as he turned around, walking past her.

_"Where are we going?"_ Ren asked nervously.

_"Hey, Zexion, where the hell are you taking us?"_ Axel asked, his eyes fixed on the back on his head. He remained silent.

_"Hey, I'm talking to you!"_ he said, grabbing his collar.

_"Axel, calm down..."_ Roxas said, looking at his friend losing his temper.

He clenched his teeth, letting go of his collar. They continue to walk in silence, as they followed the hallway, further and further into the school, their flashlights died out. The walls went from bricks to stone. A thick black door was coming into view. Zexion came to a sudden halt, Suko without watching, walked into him, causing her to fall down.

_"Owe."_ she said rubbing her nose.

_"Axel."_ he said, staring at the wall.

_"Hm?"_

_"Light these up."_ He said, pointing to the torches on the wall.

Axel smirked as the torches suddenly light up, showing a stoned path, screams filled the air once more, sounding clearer than the previous times, they glanced at the door, running towards it. A grotesque creature appeared in front of May. She screamed hiding her face in Demyx's chest as he held her close.

_"What the hell was that!?"_ She asked disgusted.

_"Whatever it was, it's gone now."_ Aiko said, staring into the direction it disappeared.

They stood in front of the black door. Axel grabbed the door handle, pulling the door open. Saya was laying on the ground, unconscious. His heart stopped at the sight. He ran over to her, holding her close, he struggled to fight the tears. He gazed into her blue eyes, laughter soon filled the air. They looked around, a scared expression on there face.

_"Who's there?"_ Sora yelled, his eyes wandering around the room.

_"It was fun. Such as shame it has to end."_ a voice said, echoing throughout the room.

_"Prepare to die."_ A disembodied voice said.

Their attention turn to the walls, red liquid, resembling blood poured from them, the window flew open, a shadowy figure stood there, lightning filled the sky. A grin formed on his lips. Several shadowy figures soon appeared behind him, another streak of lightning followed, revealing the several others, faintly.

_"Haha. You should have seen the looks on your faces!"_ Yuki said laughing, standing in the faint light of the room.

_"Yuki! That wasn't funny!"_ Roxas shouted.

_"Haha, Happy Halloween."_ Axel said, looking at her with a smile.

_"Happy Halloween!"_ Sakura shouted happily.

Laughter filled the air, the horrific day they had just spent was soon forgotten. Axel and Sora joked about Roxas expressions and reactions. Saiix and the others soon joined in on teasing him as they returned home to continue their horror filled night, movie after movie.


End file.
